


Cold Outside

by softlyforgotten



Category: Bandom, Phantom Planet, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyforgotten/pseuds/softlyforgotten





	Cold Outside

Ryan appeared in the doorway to Alex's bedroom a little after three, with Alex's spare quilts wrapped around him, his head just peeking out.

"Alex?" he whispered, and Alex could _hear_ Ryan's teeth chattering.

"Fuck," Alex said, sitting up and jerking his head for Ryan to come over. He didn't want to risk letting out any of the precious heat he had from this blanket by moving an arm to actually beckon. Ryan half tumbled into the room, climbing up onto the bed and staring at Alex wide-eyed.

"Okay," he said. "I – one of us have to move?"

"What?"

"The blankets," Ryan said.

" _No_ ," Alex whined. "What the fuck, it's freezing, you move, why is it so _cold_ —"

"Z texted," Ryan said. "Apparently the heat generators got fucked up with all the snow, the power or something, _I_ don't know. Someone's going to be around to distribute extra blankets soon, but Z said we need body heat, so move the blankets already."

"Ryan."

"Really fast," Ryan said. "Count of three. One, two—"

Alex whipped the blankets out and Ryan pulled his out and around the both of them, flopping down on top of Alex's arm and pressing his feet between Alex's shins. Alex yelped. Ryan's feet were freezing, even though the material of Alex's pyjama pants.

"Fuck," Ryan said. "Why did we go on holiday here. Why."

"You and Z thought skiing sounded cool," Alex hissed. "And now every single pair of socks I own is wet through and none of us can ski and also we're going to freeze to death and I hate you."

"Ugh," Ryan said. He tucked his face against Alex's neck.

"Oh my god," Alex said. "Don't do that. You asshole. Your nose is so cold."

"Shush," Ryan said.

" _I_ should be the one who gets to do that," Alex realised. He tugged Ryan's hair until Ryan lifted his head reluctantly and Alex could press his face against Ryan's skin. It wasn't _that_ much warmer, but it was enough. Alex shivered, pressing in closer to Ryan. Ryan was bony and full of annoying angles and sharp bits and it wasn't fair at all. Alex had wanted to go have a holiday at a _beach_. Life was all misery and turmoil.

"Life is all misery and turmoil," he told Ryan.

"Uh-huh," Ryan said, lacing their fingers together. Alex supposed that might help. He squeezed Ryan's hand just a little.

"Also, you've got the worst body heat of anyone I know," Alex said, annoyed. "I knew I should have picked sharing a cabin with Z. She's like a human… hot thing."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm going to die out here," Alex moaned. "God, life is so unfair."

Ryan made a sad, affirmative noise.

"I've got so much to give," Alex said pitifully. "People are never going to believe that it was just a hiatus now. Why is winter doing this to me? I'm too young to die."

"I think we should get naked," Ryan said.

Alex blinked at Ryan. Ryan looked back at him, gaze steady and mild, and Alex looked at Ryan's long eyelashes and the curve of his mouth, and felt the weight of Ryan's leg slung over his hip and Ryan's fingers tapping an idle pattern on Alex's shoulder blade. Ryan was the kind of guy, Alex knew, who would pass everything he was doing off as both normal and unimportant right up until he kissed Alex.

"Yeah, okay," Alex said.


End file.
